


Rose Gold

by capirony



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capirony/pseuds/capirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn't <i>supposed</i> to be any noise in his apartment; he didn't have any animals, all electronic devices were off due to only minor paranoia, and he was regrettably all alone for the night. So, logically, it was either an intruder or it was a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Gold

**Author's Note:**

> gta au is my life right now cant stop wont stop
> 
> its just a lame oneshot i literally have no tags its not even fluff its literally just a nothing fic
> 
> also i still dont know how to title anything just a heads up

It was the smallest of noises that rose Ray from his sleep; it was the softest sound of a door clicking closed and Ray briefly wondered to himself why he didn't hear it open in the first place. To be fair, he hadn’t been sleeping very heavily (he never did nowadays) but he was suddenly on edge when he realized that he could be in danger. There wasn't _supposed_ to be any noise in his apartment; he didn't have any animals, all electronic devices were off due to only minor paranoia, and he was regrettably all alone for the night. So, logically, it was either an intruder or it was a ghost.

Nonetheless, Ray slinks out of his bed expertly, the pistol on the nightstand picked up easily and immediately, taking it's place as an extension of Ray's limb as he holds it comfortably at his side. He slides through the room effortlessly as he checks the small nooks, clinging to the walls and hiding in the shadows as he secures the room as clear. He didn’t want to leave his room to check everywhere else; his apartment was really way too big for a guy like him and right now he was cursing his past self for indulging in something he didn’t need

With the lightest footsteps, he crept to the back of his room to check the joined bathroom, senses on high and heart thudding heavily in his chest. He wasn't afraid, it took a lot more than that, but this was his personal home, his personal space. This is a place he tried very hard to keep hidden from his job; it was the only place he felt even remotely _safe_ anymore.

He checks the bathroom (clear) before exiting that portion of his apartment. There was a spare bedroom/bathroom setup like his on the other side of the apartment (why did he even need that?) and the living room, kitchen, and dining room all joined together and out in the open in between the two. 

He stalks down the hallway, his gun at his side and way more than ready.

It's the second noise that really startles him. He rolls away from the sound, moving towards the most logical place to go: the light switch. It's one smooth motion of him jumping back into the air, his gun hand smashing again the switch and clicking on the light, ending with his arms pointed and aimed in the direction of the sound. 

Arm straight and firm, finger on the trigger and safety already clicked off he lets out a breath he was well aware he had been holding.

"What the fuck?"

Ryan is sitting at his dining room table, back to the city, facing Ray who now stood close to the door. Ryan was bloody, jacket wrinkled and dirty, pants a bloodied mess, mask splattered subtly with both old and new blood. There was a duffel bag on the table that only caught Ray's attention for a moment before he was focusing back on Ryan.

"Hey," Ryan waves at him casually and Ray has to control the urge to shoot him anyway. 

Ray groans as he switches the safety back on before dropping his violate stance and stalking over to his prey, standing at the opposite end of the table from him. He places his hands on the unused piece of furniture and leans forwards, gun clacking loudly with the contact. He glares at Ryan but Ryan just gazes right back at him, icy blues staring out the lifeless holes of his mask.

"What are you doing here?" Ray demands, tone more amused than anything. 

Ryan doesn't answer him immediately, instead reaching around to the base of his neck and pulling the mask off his head. His hair is sweaty and his black eye makeup is incredibly smudged. He runs a hand through his hair while maintaining eye contact with the smaller man and it looks way too sexual to Ray (not that he's complaining). He smirks when he realizes he has Ray's undivided attention.

"Got you somethin'," Ryan says, gesturing to the duffel bag haphazardly thrown onto the table in front of them, "Wanted to give it to you right away."

"It's like, three in the morning," Ray says, "Couldn't it have waited?"

"Nah."

"--And you know, you could have like texted me before hand. Or like, knocked?"

"Where’s the fun in that?" His eyes were sparkling.

There's light bruises on his face, Ray notes as he watches him. The darkest one on his temple is one Ray had regretfully given him by accident the other day while they were robbing a small, nameless convenience store. They had just been doing it for the fun, for the thrill, for the feeling of the wind in their hair and money stuffed into their jeans. Ray had accidentally knocked him in the head with the butt end of his rifle when he was thinking about something else entirely and Ryan had just laughed it off like it was no big deal (even though Ray felt guilty as fuck about it). It looked pretty bad now, looking at it in this light, but Ryan didn't seem to be complaining. 

Another bruise, a newer one, seemed to be forming on his jaw and that meant either a blunt object to his face or he got punched. Either way, it effectively caught his attention and made Ray curious.

Now that he was really looking at him, Ray could see him wobble ever so slightly in his chair as he sat there waiting for Ray to retort with something witty or funny, you know, the usual stuff. But Ray was just looking at him, eyebrows slowly knotting in confusion.

"Are you hurt?"

Ryan shrugged, shaking his head ever so slightly, "Nah," but Ray knew better. 

In one brisk movement, he walked the short way to the kitchen, aware of Ryan's eyes on him the whole way. He retrieved one of the many ice packs he had stored in the freezer and wrapped a never-before-used hand towel around it just in case. When he came back, Ryan was looking significantly worse. He had slumped down into his chair, arms resting on the table limply, obviously leaving his cocky attitude behind with the previous conversation. He had even attempted to wipe at the black gunk around his eyes, smudging it more. 

Quietly, he holds the ice pack out to Ryan who takes it just as silently, pressing it against his head where Ray assumed he had been hit. He rubbed at his face with the rag, cleaning up the mess some more as a sort of after thought.

"Punched?"

"Kicked. That asshole knew how to fight."

Ray takes the seat beside Ryan, pulling it out a bit and angling it so he could face Ryan properly as he watched him soothe his aching head. 

"Wow that sucks."

"It'll heal," Ryan shrugged. He wasn't looking at Ray anymore, instead opting to stare at the bag, a strange expression on his face. Ray knew he didn't like being seen like this and it made him want to protect him even more.

"Why'd you come here if you knew you were hurt?"

"You're place was closer," Ryan murmured. He looked down at Ray, who was shorter even when sitting. His gaze was almost shy, "Wanted you to help me."

Ray was an expert at not showing the more dangerous emotions on the outside, but Ryan definitely knew what he was feeling, even if he masked it, "Coulda knocked."

Ryan laughed, but it turned into a wince.

"What's in the bag?"

The beaten up man brightened visibly, facing Ray with a sparkle in his eye. Ray felt a nervous pang suddenly and the questioning look on his face must have had an effect on Ryan as well because he was suddenly looking unsure of himself. 

"Well," He started, and yeah, he was definitely nervous, "You know the other day when we were doing that thing when you did this," he gestured vaguely to the dark mark on his forehead and Ray nodded slowly, "Well you said something there and I just couldn't get it off my mind,"

Ray froze, eyes widening in surprise. Was he serious? "...The necklace?"

"The necklace."

Ryan shuffled with his one free hand in the bag for a moment, searching for said item while Ray sat in disbelief. There was definitely more than just once single necklace in there, but Ryan was searching for the specific one that was on both of their minds.

They had been in the heat of a standoff. His car was already covered in bullet holes and he was pretty sure Ryan had been too close to being shot at least three times at that point. The small convenience store owners turned out to be pretty good with their weapons and Ray was starting to wonder if it was a good idea to keep going for the goal no one cared about. It was then that Ray decided to tell his partner all about the asshole who owned a jewelry shop down the road from his apartment. The man had refused Ray access to his shop initially because of Ray’s messy appearance. Apparently he wasn’t high class enough to look at some pretty stones that cost way too much money. They only reason he wanted in that particular store was because he has spotted the only piece of jewelry he had ever liked. And he had probably fallen in love with it on the spot. 

It was the most gorgeous object (other than his pink rocket launcher, of course) he had ever seen and he would have bought it right there on the spot, but the owner was a bumbling idiot who cared more about his reputation than getting a sale. Ray was tempted to just shoot him down there and take the money and run but decided against it because hell, he wasn’t on the job and he was too close to home. The man had pissed Ray off and he told Ryan so. Why Ray was in a jewelry shop in the first place, the world, including Ryan, may never know.

Ryan set the ice pack down on the table as he delicately pulled Ray out of his thoughts with a mess of chain that he was desperately trying to unravel. When he pulled the singular golden chain out from the wreckage, Ray sat back in his chair completely breathless.

"Fuck," Ray whispered. It wasn't anything special, a thin gold chain looped around twice with a tiny rose drop that was appropriately made out of the most stunning shade of rose gold Ray had ever seen. That was it. It was this stupid fucking piece of jewelry that had caught Ray's attention for so long and had made him forget about his job for a moment long enough for him to nearly knock out his own teammate. It was this stupid tiny rose that made him want to rob the store himself and leave the seller for dead just so he could have it.

"I got it for you," Ryan said. They were talking with hushed voices now, the silence of the apartment inviting and calming. Ray was leaning in close to Ryan, eyes gazing at the jewelry in his worn down hands. 

"Put it on me," Ray murmured.

Ryan was happy to oblige. His skilled fingers fumbled for a moment with the small clasp, but when he got it open, he stood and circled slowly, elegantly, behind Ray who nervously sat up straight in his chair. Ryan gently lowered the chain link in front of Ray's face and Ray watched this rose gold glint in front of his eyes. The drop rested gently on his collarbone as Ryan pulled it back in order to close it back up. They were seated so close to the window that Ray couldn't help but watch their reflection, mesmerized by the sight before him. He was stunned into speechlessness by of the mere thought that Ryan had put himself through all that trouble of getting this stupid piece of gold for him. Even after he had hit him in the head with his gun.

"Did you kill him?" Ray asked. He honestly didn't care either way, but he would he happy so long as he was maimed.

"Nah. Just shot his legs out," Ryan said. By the sound of it, Ryan had left him to die (Ray really didn’t think Ryan would let him live after Ray had complained about him) and Ray was perfectly okay with that. People die all the time.

When Ryan gently clasped the necklace around the back of Ray's neck, he let it slip from his fingers slowly, watching the reflection in the window as Ray repositioned the drop to his liking. Ray’s fingers lingered on the small drop, fingertips tracing and memorizing the lines of the metal rose. 

"God, Ryan," Ray whispered, not knowing what to say but thinking he had to say something.  
Ryan's hands were warm on his shoulders, and they were even warmer as he slid them down his chest until he clasped them together around Ray's midsection, his chin nearly resting on the smaller man's shoulders. He pressed a slightly shaky kiss to the side of Ray’s head, just above his ear. 

"Do you like it?" 

Ray leaned into the touches, drinking it in, swimming in it, "Yes," he replied.

"Good, because I almost got shot getting it for you."

Ray laughed, "I didn't ask you to do it."

"I know."

Ray laughed again, shorter, softer, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Ryan said, kissing his cheek wetly, “Also: Hey, can I sleep over?”

With a grin, Ray untangled the older man from around him, standing up fully facing him, looking up just slightly at him. He stared for a moment, enjoying the way the man shifted around slightly uncomfortable under his gaze before lunging at him, pulling him down by the base of his neck and kissing him on the mouth. 

Ray pulled away before Ryan got carried away in the middle of the apartment and whispered, “You can do whatever you like tonight,” and then he left the man where he stood, fingers trailing down his neck and across his shoulder, lingering as he walked away. Sauntering down the hall to his room, he left the stunned man to figure out the implied meaning behind his words.

It didn’t take him as long as Ray would have liked to figure it out and the smaller man laughed as he heard him thump loudly down the hallway after him. Ray decides then and there that he didn’t feel so bad about hitting Ryan distractedly in the head, because he was now graced with this. And he was going to treasure it forever, along with his love for his partner.


End file.
